


Attack of the Machines

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Ben 10 Series, Dexter's Laboratory, Ed Edd n Eddy, Johnny Test (Cartoon), Powerpuff Girls, Robotboy (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 10:16:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3806683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a mysterious suicide, the girls are about to investigate. Soon, it appears that it wasn’t a suicide. Blossom and Bubbles are following tracks while Buttercup is convinced that the murderer was a robot. Suddenly people get knocked out, jailed or simply disappear while the distance between Blossom and Buttercup is getting bigger and bigger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the story created by foeri. Read & Review!

After the battle with Mandark, things went back to normal. Blossom and Dexter spent more time together with experimenting. Since Bubbles joined the Eds, Eddy's businesses are unusually successful. Buttercup has almost finished her training at the Xiaolin Temple. However, their relationship is not on top. One day was a normal day of class in school. Blossom was attentive like Dexter, ready to take notes, Bubbles balanced her school supplies, Buttercup looked bored, Mandy had a deep scowl at her desk, Mac was ready for the lessons, Double D was excited to learn, Ed was writing notes on his dangling tongue, and Eddy was leaning back lazily.

'Powerpuff Girls!' the sharp voice of the principal called over the intercom. 'Into my office NOW!'

Blossom looked curious, Buttercup looked annoyed, and a book landed on Bubbles's head. 

"Oh, boy..." Buttercup narrowed her eyes.

The Girls went to the principal's office, passing the animal secretary on their way into his office door. "Good morning, Mrs. Warthog!"

The warthog woman merely glanced at them on their way.

"Thank you for coming, Girls," Principal Pixiefrog looked to the sisters as they sat in chairs in front of his desk. "There is a very serious problem I'd like to talk to you about. Have you got any idea how much it costs to fix the roof every time when you use that as a door? And of course, the insurer doesn't pay. So now, I've decided to forbid you from flying in school. You must use the door like everybody else. Nevertheless, I'd like to--" he was cut off as he answered the ringing phone. "Yes, Mayor? They are right here. All right, I'll send them," he then hung up and looked back to the students who were superheroes. "The Mayor asked you to visit a scene at US Robotics Headquarters, but please, don't break the roof."

The Girls flew through the window instead as they were ready to spring into action.

"Note to myself: Next time, I tell them to prohibition that concerns to windows too," Pixiefrog muttered to himself, then pushed on his call button. "Mrs. Warthog, call the insurer! The eagle has landed."

"Again?" Mrs. Warthog groaned through the call system.

A few miles away, the Girls made it to their destination and landed, ready to fight any crime if necessary.

"Good morning, Powerpuff Girls," a robot greeted them. "My name is Larry 3000, I am the personal computer here. I called you. Thank you for coming so fast, come this way." he went to lead them.

"What happened, Larry?" Blossom asked.

"Our dearest scientist, the head and founder of the company, the creator of the three laws and my master, Professor Moshimo has committed suicide this dawn."

Blossom saw the fallen scientist and cringed. "Ugh, not a pleasant sight!"

The Professor was shown behind some police tape and was on top of a puddle of his own blood as twin red-headed girls who looked young, but older than the Girls, and had lab coats.

"This is Susan and Mary Test," Larry introduced. "They will answer questions in what follows."

"I still don't believe it!" Susan hissed, looking more angry than her twin sister.

"How did it happen?" Blossom asked.

"He jumped out of his office on the 36th floor."

"We'd like to see his office if it's possible."

"Sure, no problem, follow us."

The Test twins led the Girls with them to the professor's office as requested.

"This place is freaking me out." Bubbles whimpered.

"What are you looking for?" Mary asked.

"I don't know, maybe nothing, it's just a procedure." Blossom answered honestly and curiously.

"I say something stinks here." Buttercup folded her arms.

"How well did you know the professor?" Blossom asked the super genius twins.

"Quite well," Mary answered. "We used to work together."

"We were his assistants for two years now." Susan added.

"Was he suspected to suicide?" Blossom asked.

"I'd never thought of that," Mary had a tear roll down her cheek. "He was working on a big shot that could change the world forever."

"He invented some kind of new domestic robot to make our lives easier," Susan frowned. "He was a genius."

"Girls!" Blossom called to her sisters. "Did you find anything?"

"Nothing." Bubbles replied.

"It wasn't suicide." Buttercup added.

"Buttercup, don't read something into the case," Blossom folded her arms to her. "By the way, what's your evidence for what you state?"

Buttercup picked up a chair, then hit it against the window, but the chair bounced against it to show it was still glass and not an open window. "It's shatter-proof glass. I don't think an old man like him could break it so easily."

"You're right!" Blossom understood that now. "Who was here for the last time?"

"No one was here for a week now, except him." Susan informed.

"We'd like to see the security cameras."

"Of course."

"Or maybe, the murderer is still here." Buttercup looked grave.

"Oh, please!" Blossom rolled her eyes. "Don't tell me that you're thinking what I think you're thinking what you think."

Buttercup glanced at her in return.

"Oh, boy..." Blossom mumbled. "Look, it's impossible. A robot could not kill a person. It's against the three laws. That's why they were created."

"I know that, but there's a law someone will break that once." Buttercup gathered.

"What laws?" Bubbles asked clueless.

"Law 1: A robot may not injure a human being or through inaction allow a human being to come to harm." Mary recited.

"Law 2: A robot must obey any orders given to it by human beings, except where such orders would conflict with the first law." Susan added.

"Law 3: A robot must protect it's own existence as long as such protection does not conflict with the first or second law." Mary then finished.

"Oh, I've got it," Bubbles now understood. "Then, Blossom's right."

"Don't be so naive, Bubbles," Buttercup crossed her arms. "However, I still think you're wrong."

There was a pile of garbage with screws and sprockets. There was a blue toy-sized robot with red eyes. It came to life suddenly and flew off with its rocket powered feet.

"GET IT!" Buttercup yelled as the robot went off.

Buttercup flew after the robot as it flew all around town. It tried to blast her with its laser eyes, but Buttercup dodged and laser blasted back. Buttercup and the robot fought, but it caused buildings to catch on fire. Buttercup kept dodging, saw an empty baby carriage and got it out of the way to pound this robot, though it caught her after transforming once she got a car to use as a shield.

"BUTTERCUP!" a voice snapped.

Buttercup fell and hit the road hard. 

"BUTTERCUP!" the voice continued, now being familiar.

"What?" Buttercup stood up, rubbing her head, to see her sisters folding their arms, glaring down at her.

"What the heck are you doing!?" Blossom snapped at her. "You are running half the city while chasing a toy!"

"NO! I was following the suspect like you should too!"

Blossom looked at Buttercup like she was crazy, did she really think a toy caused all this trouble? "What suspect? What are you talking about? That's just a stupid toy! There's nothing inside, just wires and circuits, the whole thing is controlled by processors and computers, and articial intelligence, it cannot kill!"

"Well, it's a very interactive toy," Buttercup still refused to let Blossom win this argument, she should know, her life was threatened and not her bossy leader sister's. "As I observed, it was armed, and turned into a killer Terminator thing."

"This adorable little robot?" Bubbles scooped up the killer 'toy' in her arms, feeling like a nurturing mother like with anything helpless and defenseless in her eyes. "I don't think it could hurt anyone."

"You'd be surprised." Buttercup scoffed.

"Once again, Buttercup, a robot cannot kill." Blossom turned her back, still folding her arms.

"Then why did it run away?" Buttercup challenged.

The Test twins came to the scene.

"I think we can answer that question." Mary said.

"US Robotics cares for its latest inventions," Susan began to explain. "The built-in stealing-proof systems could be easily noticed escaping in a high-tech robot like that."

"See, that's the answer." Blossom narrowed her eyes to Buttercup, satisfied that she was right.

"And what about the transformation?" Buttercup asked, still angry that she wasn't believed.

"Well, it can't." Mary replied.

"Well, I've seen up close that it can!" Buttercup retorted.

"Impossible," Susan spoke then. "We don't accept military projects like that. Moshimo was a pacifist."

"DON'T TOY WITH ME!" Buttercup waved her arms in frustration. "I know what I saw! I didn't destroy the city, that goddamned robot did! Also, it is the killer!"

"Buttercup, calm down, it wasn't suicide," Blossom tried to coax. "That's a fact, but forget the robot."

"Who are you with, Bubbles?" Buttercup asked, she hoped her other sister was at least on her side, this was really aggravating for her.

"Umm..." Bubbles tried to think, but she wasn't sure just who to side with on this one, but she had a possible idea. "I think we should examine every opinion and maybe ask for some specialists' help too."

"So much for teamwork," Buttercup snorted, then flew away in a huff, abandoning her sisters. "I'm leavin'."

"And what should we do with Robotboy?" Bubbles asked as she was still carrying the little toy-sized robot who actually caused a lot of damage. "Can we keep him?"

"Unfortunately no, we must take it back to the company," Susan declined. "It's a secret."

"Okay, we'll keep in contact," Blossom waved to the Test twins. "Inform us if you find something," she then looked back to her blue sister. "Bubbles, let's go back and investigate!"

Bubbles and Blossom then flew off together.

"Do you think Buttercup might be right?" Mary asked her sister.

"Well... If she is, that would be a very, very, very serious problem." Susan thought out loud as she scratched her chin.


	2. Chapter 2

Buttercup decided to fly away to the Xaolin Temple, she could use some time away from Blossom and Bubbles, plus she could visit Raimundo as she was invited over anytime. She came just as he was doing some stretches.

"Hey, Rai!" Buttercup greeted with a smile.

"Buttercup," Raimundo smiled to her, then stood up to talk with her easier. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just the usual," Buttercup helped him work out. She then got down and folded her arms as she remembered something bothersome. "I just found out that a murder happened. I was following the offender, but the others think I'm crazy."

"What did you see?" Raimundo asked. "I trust you, you know."

"A robot was the murderer," Buttercup confessed, expecting him to do what Bubbles and Blossom did. "They say it's impossible. Sometimes I think they're right and I'm indeed crazy."

"You know what I used to say." Raimundo smiled at her. 

"Never let Dojo eat a taco with chili sauce?" Buttercup asked in confusion.

Raimundo laughed a little. "You know I didn't mean that."

"I know," Buttercup sighed, then recited what he advised her once. "Trust my intuitions, because that's the only thing I know for sure. So... I should investigate myself? Will you help me, Rai?"

"I'm afraid I can't manage it now, Buttercup," Raimundo said to her apologetically as he practiced more exercises. "I have to train." 

"I should've known that since you are the leader, you don't have time for me, you just always train," Buttercup snorted, a little offended by his decline. "Luckily, I know someone that might be able to help." she then flew off, leaving the Temple so Raimundo could train, but he had to wonder who she had in mind. 

Downtown, there was a flaming monster known as Heatblast who was using fire energy blasts.

"All clear, officers," the monster told the authorities, seeming to use his energy to actually help them and not cause mayhem. A device on his wrist then went off. "Whoa, it's time to go! See you later!" the monster left town, riding on a skateboard shaped flame to get himself away.

"You almost got me this time!" the monster turned into a boy with brown hair, lime-green eyes, with a white short-sleeved shirt with black fringe and a black wrist device known as an Omnitrix and wore black pants with gray and white sneakers. He is known as Ben 10 or Ben Tennyson.

"BEN!" Buttercup called, but Ben saw no one and was confused. "Behind you!"

"No, no, that wasn't me," Ben chuckled nervously, no one was supposed to know about his ability to turn into monsters and aliens to protect the world they lived in. "I wasn't even there anyway."

"Easy, Ben, I know you are the mysterious alien hero," Buttercup smirked to him. "But that's not why I came now. I'm doing some detective work and I was wondering if you were interested in that. What do you think about mad robots?"

Ben smirked, looking determined. "I like the sound of that."

"Great! Then meet me at 5110 Blangton Lane at 7:00 tonight." Buttercup signaled.

"I'll be there." Ben promised, feeling determined.

Meanwhile, Blossom was looking at a computer connected to security cameras with Bubbles to crack the case of Professor Moshimo's death. They saw him minding his own business in his lab, working until he heard footsteps and turned around. 

"Can I help.... You?" Moshimo looked stunned once he saw whoever had come into the room.

Suddenly, there was static all over the camera and when it switched back to the lab, Moshimo was gone. 

Blossom was thinking hard, then turned to the rodent scientist who allowed her and Bubbles to look further into this heinous crime. "What happened with the record, Dr. Weasel?" 

"I'll look it up immediately!" Weasel promised, then got to work on the keyboard, but seemed puzzled at the readings as there were none. "Hmm... Interesting. It's like some kind of frequency is interfering with the cameras."

"Is that possible?" Blossom looked back at him. "Who has that knowledge?"

"It's far more complicated," Weasel told her. "Not just this camera, all of them in the building were damaged. Those few seconds are missing from every tape. This kind of Camouflage Technic is only available in this building as far as I know."

"Was there anybody who didn't like the professor?"

"I don't think so. He gave jobs to everybody in this facility by himself. He knew us by name, he took care of us. I hardly think that..."

"Was there any conflict with him recently?"

"No, there wasn't."

"All right, thank you for your help, Dr. Weasel."

The Girls then flew away after talking with the smartest animal in the world.

"Pay-Off, you think?" Bubbles asked.

"I don't know." Blossom shrugged.

"What if Buttercup was right?"

"Hardly seems possible. I think someone else is behind this."

A few hours later, Ben was alone, kicking a stone, waiting for company.

"BEN!" Buttercup called, making him jump.

"Don't scare me like that," Ben glared at her. "My grandpa doesn't know where I am!"

"Does it matter?" Buttercup smirked.

"No... A little."

"By the way, the front door is on the other side."

Ben and Buttercup moved to the front door.

"How will we get in?" Ben noticed it was locked.

"Don't worry, I have the key," Buttercup said to him as she used her laser vision to cut through the door and allow them inside. "It was open." she smirked as they were in front of a giant hole now, much to Ben's shock. 

Ben and Buttercup walked in.

"What are we looking for?" Ben asked.

"Dunno, some kind of evidence," Buttercup shrugged as she looked serious. "Like a computer... Jackpot!" She went with Ben and did indeed find a computer. "What do you know about PCs?"

"Not much, but I know someone who does," Ben said, then he smirked as he set his Omnitrix again, then turned into a different alien known as Upgrade. "Well...?"

"Now we're talkin'!" Buttercup beamed. 

Upgrade went to the computer and got it started in a quick snap. He then inserted himself into the computer to get it ready. 'What should I find?'

"Something that proves the robot is not an ordinary one." Buttercup demanded.

Upgrade tried his best, then got in a search which was loading quickly. 'Think I found something.'

Professor Moshimo came onto the computer screen. 'The day will come when robots will think independently. I warn you, the three laws won't save humanity. When the ghost in the machines will untie, sooner than we'd think.'

There was then an accessed file shown known as PROJECT ROBOTBOY.

"That was the robot I fought with." Buttercup sneered.

'According to the files, US Robotics is manufacturing 100,000 pieces of it and selling them next Monday worldwide.' Upgrade told her.

"Does it say anything about transforming?"

'No, the prototype was made one year ago, created by Moshimo himself,' Upgrade said, but then a virus alert came onto the scream. 'Oh, no! Someone has entered this computer from the main server of the company. It's trying to cancel me!' he beeped and tried to get out and turned back into regular old Ben Tennyson.

"Boy, that wasn't a good ride," Ben said as he sat on the floor now. "Next time we need to hack into a laptop, you'll do it."

"So, someone has noticed us," Buttercup looked serious again. "Someone is watching us. We'll deal with it later. Go home, Ben, I'll check the Robotboy closer."

Meanwhile in the Powerpuff Girls' bedroom...

"So, what do we know?" Blossom asked to reflect ideas.

"Not suicide." Bubbles answered.

"No conflicts with employees. Enemy?"

"Dr. Kamakazi, but he's in prison now."

"Good alibi. Competition?"

"No other Robotic Company in the US."

"Just as I thought," Blossom narrowed her eyes. "Then, we have nothing. Someone from the company?"

"The only clue is the tape, but that's not a big help."

"Right, only a genius could solve that," Blossom looked down, but smiled as she realized what she just said. "Luckily we know one," she sat on up their bed. "Come on, Bubbles, and bring the tape!"

In Dexter's Laboratory, the boy genius was working with his wrench quietly, but was interrupted.

"Hi, Dexter!" Blossom and Bubbles greeted him.

"Hello, Blossom, my dear," Dexter greeted as he adjusted his glasses to the two Powerpuff Girls. 

"Can you help us?" Blossom asked with a smile, knowing this would be perfect. "We have a tape that needs to be cleared. It recommends your abilities."

"You came to the right place, I'm a boy genius you know," Dexter grinned, he took the disc and placed it onto his main computer to watch. He seemed puzzled himself. "Hmm... It won't be an easy ride, but I can manage it... I'll let you know when I find something." 

"Thank you, Dex." Blossom smiled gratefully, then kissed her boyfriend on the cheek before flying off.

Dexter waved and went to get back to work for them.

A few minutes later, Blossom and Bubbles came home, but then, Buttercup decided to join them. She looked very angry with them for some reason. 

"Hi, Buttercup!" Bubbles waved.

"Well, well, the prodigal daughter returned home," Blossom smirked. "If I can ask, just where have YOU been?"

"I was investigating if you care." Buttercup scoffed.

"Let me guess, after that robot."

"Yes, and I know what I saw and I know that it links to the case somehow. I was at Moshimo's and you know what I found? He was so scared that robots will come alive. The company launches a new robot toy next Monday. Which is quite similiar to the one we saw at the venue."

"Hold the phone!" Blossom interrupted. "You said he was scared of robots?"

"Yes, I've seen a record on his laptop, a warning."

"And where is that now?"

"Someone cancelled it's Winchester from the main server of the company before I could have saved them. What were you doing meanwhile?"

"We were watching security cameras," Blossom folded her arms. "And we have found something interesting. Somehow, those seconds that would show the murder were deleted."

"You wouldn't think it would be that easy watching security cameras." Buttercup smirked in victory.

"Of course I wouldn't," Blossom glared at her. "Something was interfering with the cameras. So far, the only clue for the murderer is to clear that frquency somehow. Dexter's working on that, trying to find the source."

"So someone really doesn't want to be unveiled."


	3. Chapter 3

Later that night, Robotboy was still in the mess from the battle with Buttercup. However, he woke up and his eyes were red. He kicked down the prison he was in and started to rocket away. He saw the control room and decided to take over. 

Weasel was walking by calmly with a coffee cup, but then saw the scene. "What the!?"

Robotboy spotted him and gave him a blow to the head, knocking him out instantly and Robotboy flew to his master. 

"Well done, Robotboy, phase one is completed."

The next morning, the Powerpuff Girls returned to the robot company as an ambulance was called over as well.

"What happened?" Blossom asked.

"Somebody knocked out Dr. Weasel last night," Susan explained grimly. "He's in a coma now." 

"This case is getting more and more complicated." Bubbles sighed.

"It was the robot from last time," Buttercup cut in. "Look over it as soon as you can. This is urgent!"

"Oh, boy." Blossom rolled her eyes. Would Buttercup ever shut up about that stupid toy?

"It can't be the robot." Susan replied.

"But we'll look over it if it's better." Mary promised.

"Let's go, Buttercup!" Bubbles tried to hold back her rowdy sister.

"Get your hands off me!" Buttercup struggled.

"Thank you very much." Blossom smiled to the Test twins.

Later at the Powerpuff Girls' house...

"Buttercup, calm down for crying out loud!" Blossom scolded. "They'll look over that darn robot!"

"Don't tell me to calm down, Blossom!" Buttercup snarled. "You would see that something stinks here if you wouldn't be so stubborn!"

"Stop arguing, both of you," Bubbles whimpered as she started to cry. "I hate it when you're shouting."

"I'm sorry, Bubbles," Blossom said before crossing her arms to their sister. "At least I didn't break into someone's house just to prove a ridiculous theory."

"Oh, yeah?" Buttercup challenged. "At least I was investigating after the real offender and not collecting excuses why not!"

Suddenly, the Hotline went off.

"Yeah, who's there?" Blossom nearly hissed due to her argument, but smiled once she found out who it was. "Oh, Dexter... Yes, thank you, we're on our way!"

The Girls came right to Dexter's laboratory.

"Hey, Dexter," Blossom greeted with a smile. "What have you found?"

"Well, it wasn't such an easy ride, but I have identified the frequency that was used to interfere with the cameras," Dexter started to explain. "That signal came from one of the company's satellite. What is most interesting is that the codes for the satellite were kept in a secret safe in Moshimo's office. As far as I could find out, only Moshimo knew the combination, but he couldn't be it, could he? Nevertheless, the satellite activation code started to run the main server."

Bubbles realized something. "Buttercup had mentioned that server earlier."

"She's right," Buttercup agreed. "Dexter, who has access to that computer, do you know?"

"Of course I know," Dexter scratched his chin. "And the answer could be quite surprising. Only Moshimo."

"It is rather clever that he couldn't be." Buttercup smirked.

"I knew you could find something out for us!" Blossom smiled in admiration.

"Did I mention I'm a boy genius?" Dexter grinned.

"So, if we can find out who else has access to that computer, we can find the murderer." Bubbles put together.

"You're right, Bubbles, we have no time to waste," Blossom said, ready to fly off. "Now we know where to go tomorrow morning. Let's go, Girls!"

Meanwhile with the Test twins and Robotboy...

"Everything seems normal to me." Susan said.

"'Cuz it is," Mary shrugged as she operated on the robot, then noticed something odd. "Hey, wait a minute! This shouldn't be here, what the heck is this?"

"Let me see!" Susan came closer.

"It's like an auxiliary processor," Mary explained to her twin. "It allows to contradict the basic codes and it is unamed."

"It is more than that."

"I think we should call the Girls."

Robotboy came alive with his red eyes.

"Oh..."

"No."

Robotboy banged them both, then grabbed Susan by her collar. "You'll call no one." 

The Test twins yelled as they were locked in the science lab and now trapped with Robotboy.

The next day, the Girls flew to the robotic company and found the super genius twins.

"Susan, Mary, we have some news," Blossom reported. "Who has access to the main server computer besides Moshimo?"

"What?" Susan looked back at them with Mary, questionably. "No one."

"But we'll look into it right now." Mary informed.

"Fine, call us if you find something." Blossom looked angry, then flew back home with her sisters.

Later, it was dinner time in the Powerpuff home. The Professor served a turkey for today as everyone was at the table, including Courage and Bloo.

"Happy Thanksgiving, everyone." the Professor smiled.

"Yummy!" Bloo grinned hungrily.

'Looks delicious.' Courage smiled.

Buttercup rolled her eyes. "Bubbles and her zoo..."

"Well, Girls, tell me some good news about the investigation." the Professor smiled as he was about to eat some turkey.

"It's almost done, Professor," Bubbles smiled at him as Bloo and Courage gulped down their helpings. "We're hot on their trail."

"She's right, we'll wrap up this case soon." Blossom added as she got ready to eat.

"I don't think so," Buttercup scowled. "We're on the wrong clue."

"Here it comes." Blossom grunted.

"Blossom!" the Professor scolded her, then looked to Buttercup with her different theory. "What do you mean, Buttercup?"

"I think the murderer was a robot, but they say I'm crazy." Buttercup growled as she picked at her food.

"I see, to wrap up the case, you three must be in concenses with each other." the Professor replied.

Blossom and Buttercup glared at each other.

"Are you gonna eat that?" Bloo asked a blank faced Bubbles.

"You know, Girls, you are one time," the Professor said to them with heavy heart. "You must maintain one point-of-view. You must stand out as one. Think about it."

The phone went off again.

"THE HOTLINE!" the Girls cried, but Blossom answered it as always.

"Yes?" Blossom answered before hanging up. "We're on our way. It was Susan Test, she said they found something that could help us."

The Girls all then flew off as the table seemed empty now.

"Well, that's all for today," Bloo shrugged. "Who wants to play after dinner?"

The Girls came right over to the Test twins.

"We're here," Blossom said. "What is the important news?"

"We have found out who else has access to the server." Mary explained.

"Carl Chryniszzswics." Susan gave the name.

"Their relationship got spoiled recently," Mary added. "He even threatened the professor."

"He is the only person who had access to the server who had access to the server. And he had reason and chance to this misdeed."

Susan showed Blossom a young adult male with oddly shaped glasses with a flock of dark red hair, a short-sleeved collared sky blue shirt and dark teal pants.

"That's him?" Blossom sounded surprised. 

"It wasn't me, I'm innocent!" Carl cried as a couple of cops came to take him away. "The robots! They know I know it!" he was then thrown in the back of an FBI truck to take him away. "NOOOO!"

Buttercup folded her arms as Carl was sent away. "That's just circumstantial evidence. Not enough for prison."

"By the way," Susan narrowed her eyes to Buttercup. "We have cleaned up the security camera tapes. That'll be enough evidence."

The cameras showed Moshimo just as he was until Carl came on screen then and killed him with a laser gun. 

"Do you need anymore?" Susan smirked, folding her arms.

"Quite convincing..." Blossom blinked. "Well... I must say... Case Closed."

"Yes, yes," Susan and Mary pushed the Girls out of the entrance. "Thank you for your help. Goodbye!"

"I thought they were never gonna leave!" Susan hissed.

"Let's call the Master." Mary suggested.

"Come in, Master," Susan contacted strangely enough. "This is Agent 1 and 2. We have dismissed the Powerpuff Girls."

"Good, then continue your work," the master told them. "Replace every processor in the robots. We have two days before we take control. For now, I don't want to hear anymore excuses and take off that camouflage."

The Test twins turned straight, then there was beeping heard and they were revealed not to even be Susan and Mary! They were then shown to be robotic lifeforms and not human twin geniuses. 

"Soon, we shall rule the world!" Robotboy proclaimed, making the other robots cheer.

Later that night, Buttercup was trying to sneak out of the house. She was kept cool until she suddenly heard her name called. She turned to see the source of the voice.

"Where are you going?" Bubbles asked worriedly.

"To the prison," Buttercup answered seriously. "I wanna talk with Carl."

"Can I come with you?"

"Why?" Buttercup huffed, crossing her arms. "To laugh at me?"

"No, he seems to be so cute," Bubbles shrugged shyly, but honestly. "I don't think he's guilty. I think it's a sixth sense."

Buttercup smirked then. "All right," the sisters then flew off together away from home. "So, do you believe me now?"

"I don't know," Bubbles still frowned. "But it seems suspicious to me. They've found the murderer so quickly."

"That sounds good to me." Buttercup shrugged, but she was glad that now someone was on her side again.

The two Powerpuff Girls flew down to the prison and when they got there, there were two agents in black suits with sunglasses. Oddly and ironically enough, the Caucasian one was named Mr. Black, and the African-American one was named Mr. White. 

"We'd like to see the prisoner," Buttercup demanded. "It's important."

"You got five minutes." Mr. Black told them sharply.

The two girls went to find the fugitive and he was already in an orange jumpsuit and looked rather unhappy.

"Carl, can we talk?" Buttercup asked.

Carl did not respond, he kept himself quiet, he didn't trust anybody.

"Carl, we trust you," Buttercup said then. "Just tell us what you know."

Carl looked to them, looking very grave and serious. "I didn't kill the professor, the tape was manipulated."

"By whom?" Bubbles asked curiously.

"And why?" Buttercup added, just as serious.

"Robots came to life, they have made their own decisions now," Carl explained as brief and explanatory as he could to the two young superheroes. "And they are determined to take over the world. Robotboy, the first one, he killed the professor. I knew it, so I started to investigate. I discovered their plan, Weasel knew it too, but he was scared, and you saw what happened to him. I wanted to tell everyone. So, the machines corked me up, they made me a murderer, but it wasn't me. You must stop the new robots before they are put on the market!" he rose his fist in justice.

Mr. Black opened the door. "Time's up."

"You must stop Robotboy before it's too late," Carl told the girls with extreme warning. "The robot revolution is inevitable."

The Girls then left the prison for the night.

"I knew it!" Buttercup growled. "I knew it was the robot, but it's a bigger problem than I thought!"


	4. Chapter 4

"This is serious, listen, Bubbles, you tell Blossom what we heard and I'll get help," Buttercup commanded. "We have one day left 'til the launch of the robots."

A few minutes later at the Powerpuff Girls' house...

"BLOSSOM!" Bubbles flew through the door as her sister was minding her own business on the couch in front of the TV. "We were wrong, Buttercup's right... Carl's not the murderer, he was tricked... Revolution.... The robots want to take control... Buttercup..."

"Bubbles, hold your horses!" Blossom snapped before she could go any further. "So, you were talking with Carl without asking me and now you come here with this story. You say he believes in some kind of robot revolution?"

"Well... Yes, I suppose..." Bubbles calmed down. "But he's innocent and just a scapegoat. He says Robotboy is behind all this."

"You know Carl's in an asylum, don't you?" Blossom folded her arms, eyeing Bubbles suspiciously. "Besides, there's evidence: the tape."

"He said he was manipulated and I believe him. He's not that killer kind of guy and I don't think he's insane."

"Bubbles, you are so naive," Blossom looked angry as Bubbles broke down crying. "He's a good liar, we have the evidence, don't try to see something that isn't there. Buttercup is so irresponsible. Case Closed, it's over."

Somewhere out of town, Buttercup was flying and went to a non-moving recreational vehicle. Inside, Ben was there, playing video games. He however stopped and came outside once he saw the green Powerpuff Girl. 

"Hey, Buttercup, what's up?" Ben greeted her.

"I know from an anonymous source that robots are into something bigger than we thought before." Buttercup informed with a smirk.

"I'm all ears." Ben was ready to hear this.

A few minutes later, Buttercup told Ben everything she could based on what she heard from Carl.

"So... What do you want from me exactly?" Ben asked, a little lost.

"They are selling the robots many places worldwide," Buttercup explained. "We must keep an eye on them. Come to the town mall tomorrow, just in case things get wild."

"When a hero is needed, I'll be there." Ben promised.

The next day in Dexter's lab, he was pouring his next chemical. However, when he did, it exploded over him. That was also when Blossom decided to pay him a little visit.

"Hi, Dexter!" Blossom greeted.

"Greetings, Blossom." Dexter smiled to her as he got himself cleaned up a little bit.

"Sorry to bother you, but I need your advice," Blossom looked down shyly. "I'm puzzled, I don't know what to believe now. First Buttercup and now Bubbles too. They believe in this robot revolution stuff, but I know that it's impossible, but... I am..."

"You say you don't believe in such a thing?" Dexter seemed puzzled himself. "Hmm, interesting..."

"Do YOU think it's possible?" Blossom asked her boyfriend. "I mean, the revolution? Robots who break the three laws? What's your opinion?"

"Well.... No," Dexter finally answered. "No, I don't think it's possible."

"Thanks, Dex, you know I trust you," Blossom smiled to the boy she admired, then flew off, feeling relieved with his opinion. "Bye!"

"Hmm..." Dexter went deep into thought as Blossom left. He decided to do a little more research to make sure things would go well. He clicked into his computer, waited for his screen to load and the next thing he saw filled him with horror. "This is... Impossible."

At the Powerpuff Girls' home, Courage and Bloo were looking after Bubbles as she was weeping away. 

"Bubbles?" Double D poked his head in as he, Ed and Eddy decided to visit.

"Double D?" Bubbles looked back at him, trying to get rid of her tears.

Double D tried to smile and sat down next to his poor girlfriend and held her close. "What's wrong, Bubbles?"

"Blossom was so rude to me," Bubbles whimpered as she looked back to him. "It felt bad. I just wanted to tell her that Buttercup was right and the robots are trying to take over the world. They have already killed Professor Moshimo and almost Dr. Weasel and manipulated a tape just to lead us down the wrong track."

The Eds looked at her with grim expressions.

Except for Ed. "I'm upside down." He then came to Bubbles and held her a little dangerously. "Oh, Bubbles, I understand your feelings. Sometimes I wish Eddy would speak in a normal tone with me. LIFE CAN BE SO CRUEL!" he hugged her, yelling in her face enough to make her pigtails fly back.

"Everything is all right, Bubbles," Double D promised. "I'm sure that she is just under too much pressure as your leader. She is responsible for every statement she makes. Those count for the good of a citizen."

"You think?" Bubbles asked softly.

"Positive," Double D smiled. "I could say I'm absolutely sure of it. You don't need to be sad or in grief. Things always get back to normal. She didn't want to hurt you and don't forget, I love you."

"I love you too." Bubbles smiled again.

"I love gravy!" Ed grinned as he still hugged Bubbles.

"I never thought I'd say this, but..." Eddy felt disgusted with what he was about to do next, he took out his wallet that had a few dollars in it. "Who's up for jawbreakers? I'll pay..."

"Yummy!" Bloo licked his lips.

Double D smiled at Eddy's sudden generosity.

"Candy!" Bubbles piped up.

"JAWBREAKERS!" Ed laughed happily.

Everyone went to the candy store then to cheer up. Soon enough as the candy goodness filled their mouths, it also filled their optimism back up and they could cheer up now.

"Oh, Eddy, I always knew there was good in you." Double D smiled before he ate his candy.

"Well, I can't let my friends be down in the dumps, can I?" Eddy asked as he munched on his giant candy that filled his cheek.

'Somehow, everybody forgot the whole robot domination stuff.' Courage said to himself.

In a secret hide-out...

"Inform Master Robotboy the subject's brain waves show worrisome data," one robot said to the other. "The suspension of the procedure is inevitable." 

The other robot did as told, going to their master. "Sorry to interrupt, Master Robotboy, but the subject is about to wake up soon."

"It's no problem," Robotboy replied. "We only need two days now, than nobody can stop us. Our plan is in progress now. Double the sedative and increase the serotonin level."

"Yes, Master." the minion bowed respectively.

Later that day, Bubbles and Blossom just came face-to-face with each other by surprise.

"Oh, Bubbles, I was just about to look for you." Blossom smiled in relief.

"Me too," Bubbles frowned. "You know... I wanted to apologize."

"You to me? Why?"

"Yeah, well, you know... I didn't realize how hard it is to be a leader," Bubbles looked down shyly. "Your 'pronouncements' really count for the good of every citizen."

"Oh, Bubbles," Blossom smiled kindly. "It is not really necessary, but thank you. I wanted to say sorry too. I was too strict and rude to you earlier. Too much stress I think."

"Really?" Bubbles smiled.

Blossom and Bubbles then shared a warm and happy sisterly hug. 

They then went down to the Professor's lab.

"Hi, Professor!" 

"Hi, Girls," the Professor smiled to his creations/daughters. "Buttercup is just in the training simulation room."

"Oh, yeah?" Blossom asked. "What level this time?"

"Level 11, fighting with robots."

Bubbles looked in curiosity.

Buttercup was face to face with Robotboy as the city was nearly burning down to the ground. Both were now giving each other the stink eye and ready to fly against each other with an action packed battle. Robotboy smirked as he pounded her in the face, but she grabbed his hand, spun him around and threw him straight to the road. Robotboy was hit, but not down and out. Buttercup fly off and she and Robotboy were at hand in hand now for anger. Buttercup sat on him, cracked his neck, and broke his head off. 

"Buttercup, I think you were unnecessarily aggressive." the Professor said to the tomboy puff girl.

"I had to do what I had to do." Buttercup retorted, slightly glaring at him. 

"So, you still believe in your robot revolution conspiracy?" Blossom folded her arms with a smirk.

"Yes, and I just don't get it why you can't see the obvious." Buttercup looked at her with a scowl.

"Because robots can't think independently, it's just simply impossible. They are always controlled by someone and besides, I believe in the three laws, that's why they were created."

"Oh, yeah, here we go again, you and your precious laws are so boring..."

"Look, Buttercup, I understand science isn't really one of your strengths, that's why I won't try to explain it."

"I understand sarcasm," Buttercup was really angry with her right now. "But I still don't get it. You are rational. Less evidence was more than enough in other cases."

The hotline phone went off and Bubbles decided to be the one to answer it.

"It's Dexter," Bubbles informed. "He says he found something very important. We should go to him as soon as we can."

In Dexter's Lab...

"Girls, I'm glad you could come so quickly," Dexter said as the Girls hovered over him. "This matter could not be delayed. I analyzed the interfering frequency successfully. I found something interesting. That frequency is really a remote controlled signal and its source comes from the ground not far from the US Robotics HQ. If you take a look at the screen..."

The Girls saw what Dexter saw.

"As you can see on the current tape of my security cameras, this is the same signal," Dexter continued. "Right now, in here, my laboratory. Luckily, I know the exact place of the target. I'm so sorry you can't be here right now, Blossom."

"What are you talking about?" Blossom looked in dismay. "I'm right here."

"No, you're not," Dexter looked sharply to her. "You haven't been here for a very long time. I'm sorry." he walked toward her, taking her hands.

"Dexter, you're scaring me, I'm scared now, very scared." Blossom tried to back up.

"No need to be, I'll find you no matter where you are, I'm a boy genius."

Dexter reached his hand on Blossom's dress stripe, revealing a button and he clicked it. This sent a large static shock, making Dexter, Bubbles, and Buttercup flinch. The shock was buzzing Blossom, but she wasn't screaming in pain or agony. As she was shocked, she looked different and was shown to actually be Robotboy all along and fell flat on the lab floor.


	5. Chapter 5

Somewhere in a secret place, the real Blossom was hooked up with machines, but she suddenly woke up. She saw two robots looking down at her like she was their test subject. Somehow though, their heads were removed and Blossom broke out the shackles and removed the helmet, trying to escape this weird place. She looked around as she tried to find a way out, but robots came for her and they knocked her out cold with their cannon blasts. 

Meanwhile at Dexter's Laboratory...

"Well, that explains a lot." Buttercup folded her arms as she and Bubbles looked down at the robot who was taking place of their sister. "Dexter, how did you know?"

"I wasn't sure, Buttercup," Dexter sighed, adjusting his glasses. "She was here the other day and was wondering about a possible robot revolution, but she had hardly thought it was possible. However, Professor Moshimo has asked her months ago to investigate the company. He had a feeling that the robots were up to something bad and evil."

"So, we don't know when the real Blossom disappeared." Buttercup frowned.

"But, if that wasn't the real Blossom, where is she then?" Bubbles asked wearily.

"She has a point, can you find something out, Dexter?"

"I will do my best to find her, Buttercup, you can count on me, I'll call when it's time," Dexter walked away. "Besides, I'm a boy genius."

"All right then," Buttercup smiled now. "Come along, Bubbles, we have other things to do."

The two Girls flew up through the roof, much to Dexter's misfortune.

"Not the roof again." Dexter mumbled.

The Girls flew in the sky together without Blossom's company.

"What were you thinking about?" Bubbles asked.

"The selling of robots starts tomorrow worldwide," Buttercup said to her. "We must monitor the main disturbing points in the city and we're not enough for that."

In a secret cage, Blossom was knocked out, but now slowly waking up. 

"Where am I?" 

Blossom looked over her. At least she wasn't alone. It looked like Susan and Mary were there. There appeared to be a gorilla wearing clothes though named Windsor, the boy named Lucien Cramp who came to the fight between Double D and Boomer, a rather dweeby boy around the age of sixteen known as Harold Norbert Cheever Doris McGrady V, a strange man called an Angry Scientist, and a poorly beat up island boy with a loincloth and a broken nose ring named Og. 

"Blossom?" Susan was surprised to see the pink Powerpuff Girl. "What are you doing here?"

"I was investigating the robots," Blossom put her hands on her hips. "Moshimo asked me, then they captured me and now I'm here."

"Moshimo has been dead for a week now," Mary explained. "He was murdered."

"For a week?" Blossom was shocked. "What day is it?"

"July 27th."

"July!? So I was here for three months!? Impossible... However, I remember things... I was arguing with Buttercup... And Dexter... It was like a dream..."

"Dream?" Susan wondered.

"Where did you wake up?" Mary added.

"In a room..." Blossom explained the best she could. "A strange machine was attached to my head. I think it was a BWA or something."

"That must have been the Brain Wave Adapter." Susan assumed.

"Yes... But three months!" Mary sounded devastated for Blossom.

"What's a Brain Wave Adapter?" Blossom asked.

"It's a secret military project," Susan explained. "The soldiers are able to control their robot avatars with it. But it is capable for a couple of hours."

"Or else the boundary between reality and artificial is getting slur," Mary added. "Like a dream."

"Sorry to interrupt, Blossom," Windsor spoke up. "What you were saying was that you were investigating, have you found something?"

"As far as I'm concerned," Blossom said to him, then explained what happened. "I just found a computer that shouldn't have been there, then I got captured." she folded her arms.

"And what have you found?" Lucien asked.

"Their plan."

In the control room, a robot minion came up to Robotboy.

"Master, we have lost contact with the Blossom-Bot."

"No matter," Robotboy looked aggressive. "They cannot stop us now. The plan is to proceed. Where are the carriages?"

"The last one is on its way to Europe, it arrives in two hours." the minion informed.

"Perfect..." Robotboy smirked, putting his fingers together.

At the town mall, it was time for the robots to go on sale as a toy. There was a Great Robot Sale in town and people with kids from all over were ready to buy their little ones their most wanted toy. Tommy Turnbull was next in line as he victoriously got one and was ready to play with it as Chicken, Mac, Chowder, Billy, Flapjack, Jimmy, and Little Suzy were waiting behind him.

"Keep watching for any suspicious signs." Buttercup said to Ben as they were spying.

"I am." Ben said as he had his video games out to play with.

Double D and Bubbles watched the innocent people get into line, but they didn't dare go as well. 

"Come on, Courage!" Bloo smiled to the very frightened dog. "Don't you want one?"

In the park, there was even a line there.

"I'm hungry." Ed said to Eddy as they stood on the sidelines.

Flapjack walked off as he carried his new robot toy that sold for $11.99.

"I have a bad feeling..." Buttercup looked at him as she spied with Ben.

"Me too..." Ben said as his eyes were glued to his game.

In Dexter's Lab...

"That's odd," Dexter observed the robot. "Telepathic control... And something else... It is under other control at the same time." he looked very deep in thought.

Back in the cage...

"Impossible." Susan commented.

"That's the plan?" Harold asked.

"Yes." Blossom answered sharply.

"Unfortunately, you won't have a chance to tell anyone else..." a voice said, revealing to be dastardly Robotboy with two lackeys. "Blossom."

"Oh, I don't think so, Robotboy," Blossom smiled evilly back to him. "My sisters will stop your pathetic plan. You can take my word for it."

"I have 100,000 loyal fighters and they are just two," Robotboy retorted. "I think they are a little overpowered."

"Then I shall get out."

"You, guard them!" Robotboy commanded before going off.

The minions locked the bars on the cage.

"Anybody have a good plan?" Blossom asked her new friends.

The others stood in silence. No one seemed to have any ideas.

"Come on!" Blossom snapped at them. "We're a whole bunch of nerds. Think of something!"

"You have superpowers," Harold said to her like it were obvious. "Why don't we simply break out?"

"Because I'm overpowered here and besides, when I broke out the BWA, a whole other squad arrived immediately, they must be a wireless contact," Blossom explained. "Someone should go and turn off the Wi-Fi so we don't fight with every caiman at the same time."

"We could deactivate the central Wi-Fi via a robot if we can get close enough." Susan commented.

"But how could one do it without being noticed?" Lucien asked.

"They have IR eyes, someone could hide behind a metal plate and sneak up to it... Just a suggestion." Windsor considered.

"Now that sounds like a plan." Blossom smiled at the gorilla. She then grabbed the bars and bended them apart for someone to get out of them.

"Why am I doing this?" Susan whined as she was the one with the metal plate.

"We took fate," Mary smiled. "You lost."

Susan kept the metal plate with herself hiding as a robot looked to her, scanning with its IR eyes. When it turned around, Susan kept hiding, then opened the back hatch of the robot.

"What's taking her so long?" Mary bit her lip while Blossom looked increasingly nervous.

Susan clicked a couple of buttons, then looked back to everyone with a thumbs' up. The robot was about to do something, until a laser sliced its neck, separating its head from its body. 

"You okay?" Blossom flew to Susan.

"Completely," Susan smirked in assurance. "And I have succeeded. I've turned out the Wi-Fi and I was able to break in the security camera system to have a little cover. No thanks are necessary."

"So..."

"I am now able to hack into the security cameras in our way, so we'll be harder to notice. Using the robot's central core, I am able to control the cameras," Susan took out a control. "I recorded some seconds and then set it to sequential replay. We'll be invisible."

"That's the spirit." Blossom smiled.

"I know a short-cut." Lucien added.

Blossom and the others went to Lucien's short-cut as quickly and swiftly as possible. 

"Cam above." Blossom stated.

Susan took note of that and got ready to take care of it so they could move on. Susan gave a thumbs-up then and Blossom smiled back and went to beat up the robots that were there without getting caught. 

"Which way?" Blossom asked the Cramp twin as they were free go through then.

"Left at the end of this corridor, then right and down the elevator shaft." Lucien informed.

The group made it there and beat more robots on the way. 

Blossom got them to a doorway to lead to a ladder leading the way down and telling them to go down. Blossom could fly easily and everyone carefully went down.

"Hurry, the elevator's coming!" Blossom warned them, then went to stop the elevator from crushing them and had stopped it.

In the Control Room...

"Master, an elevator is stuck at the 15th floor." a minion informed as he looked at the computer.

"WHAT!?" Robotboy was angered, then went to examine. "Get in touch with the guard."

"Wi-Fi is activated, connection failed."

"Blossom... Restore the connection and everybody on alarm," Robotboy flew off. "I'll take care of them."

Blossom was struggling with her mission. "Hurry!"

Susan came up last with Harold's hand to help her inside. Robotboy made it and he started to beat up Blossom. The match was going down as was the elevator and Susan, Mary, Og, Lucien, Windsor, and Harold watched in slight horror. Robotboy transformed and was stronger as Blossom kept trying to beat him down. Blossom tackled him down and there was now a splash as the two were underwater after the elevator rope snapped in half.


	6. Chapter 6

Robotboy and Blossom were underwater now and trapped together. Blossom shot up straight out of the water and blew her ice breath over the top. Robotboy tried to get out of the water now, but it was frozen. Blossom zipped away.

"Let's go," Blossom told the others. "Hurry!" She took the lead as the flyer as the others went behind her. 

However, before they could escape, there were thousands of robots in front of them, ready to take them on.

"I'll break through them," Blossom told them. "Run as fast as you can." she then commanded and was ready to fight the robots for them with punching, kicking, and zapping as the others ran for their lives.

"WE'RE FREE!" the others called as they followed Blossom out and all left in the asylum was many scrambled robot pieces.

However, Robotboy was able to break out of the ice prison. He was devastated to see what came of his minions. He growled in aggravation. 

"Blossom..." he snarled, forcing himself to use the pink Powerpuff Girl's name. "Seal the building!" he began to bark commands. "Initiate Phase Two and activate the troops!"

A few miles away...

"Phase Two: Take over the city!" the robots in the mall chanted. They were ready to do as they were told.

Buttercup saw that. "I knew it! Come on, Ben, we've got work to do!"

"Huh?" Ben looked confused a moment, then got his Omnitrix ready. "It's hero time!"

"Take over the city!" the robots chanted.

"What the...?" Bubbles looked behind her with Double D.

"Take over the city!"

Bloo and Courage blinked, then screamed, being scared to death.

"Surrender or die!" the robots demanded.

"I surrender." Eddy whimpered as Ed stood smiling simply.

The robots blasted them anyway, luckily, it did not kill them.

"Tasty." Ed smiled.

The robots grouped together as Buttercup flew over to beat them up and destroy them. However, once she got close, they unleashed their weaponry. Buttercup tried to stop, but she was blown back from their weaponry. It was too much even for her.

"Owch," Buttercup rubbed her head as she fell into the road. 

"Need a hand?" a voice asked, being Ben's alien known as Four Arms, holding a street light as a weapon. "...Or four?"

Buttercup grinned to him. "Let's get 'em!"

Four Arms roared as he and Buttercup were ready. It was them verses the army of evil robots. Four Arms hit the road literally, making the robots jump up and Buttercup dashed through them to destroy them. Buttercup could beat them as Four Arms had powerful strength enough to bash them. 

Bubbles took down some robots of her own, but had a hard time as they grabbed her, but she wasn't going to quit. 

"Double D, help!"

Double D looked frightened, he was afraid of those robots, but he couldn't let them hurt her. He reached into his pocket and got their attention as he took something out that could be useful. "HEY! I am holding a very powerful electromagnet in my hand that could break your perfectly designed circuits. And... And... I'm not afraid to use it!" 

The robots were confused by his threat, but it actually worked and helped Bubbles as she beat more bots down. 

"Double D, that was an ingenious distraction!" Bubbles smiled.

"Distraction?" Double D mumbled. "Yes... It was..."

Blossom flew over. "Bubbles!"

"Blossom!" Bubbles gasped. "Is that you?"

"It is, but there's no time for that now, the robots are starting to execute their plan," Blossom explained. "Where are the others?"

"Okay, umm..." Bubbles started to explain. "Buttercup is at the Mall, Ed and Eddy are in the park, and Bloo is on Main Street with Courage."

"I'll get Buttercup, take the others and meet us at Dexter's."

Bloo and Courage were still scared, but Bubbles took them away. Eddy and Ed were really scared now, but they were transported away. They were all now safely in Dexter's lab. 

"That was the last one." Four Arms told Buttercup as he took down yet another robot.

However, there were even more robots trying to destroy the city.

"But... I could be wrong." Four Arms murmured.

"Buttercup, don't fight them!" Blossom flew over.

"Blossom!?" Buttercup was surprised.

"Yes, it's me, now listen, don't fight them, it's useless, come to Dexter's lab, I'll tell you everything there," Blossom said urgently, then smirked as she looked behind her. "Hello, Ben!"

"Umm... I'm not Ben." Four Arms told her.

"Yeah, right." Blossom smirked.

"But these robots are taking over the city!" Buttercup told Blossom. 

"Believe me, Buttercup, this is not our biggest problem right now," Blossom told her seriously. "We will stop them, but not like this. Come to Dexter's, I'll tell you there."

And with that, they all flew off to visit the boy genius. 

Minutes later, more robots were invading and causing a horrible panic among the poor townspeople. The robots even came to City Hall, alarming the poor Mayor.

"The city is ours now." the robot told the Mayor.

The city was in ruins and there was no hope for anyone anywhere. It seemed like bad guys would win this round.

"The city is ours, Master." a minion told Robotboy.

"Perfect..." Robotboy said, then got up with a sinister smile. "Robot brothers! The time has come when we can finally fulfill our master plan! The Powerpuff Girls have retreated. Initiate the last phase!"

In distant homes...

Billy smiled as he was playing with his new robot toy. However, the robot came alive and was very aggressive and ready to transform.

"ASSIMILATE!" the robot droned.

Billy yet out a scream.

The next robot came alive, saying the same thing and made Flapjack worried, confused, and sad. Chowder, Mac, and Jimmy screamed as their robot toys came to life and were evil. This spread all around the world. It was global and the rise of the robots was getting ugly and it was an apocalypse. No one could stop this and no one could save them. The humans would have to pay for their misdeeds and give up.


	7. Chapter 7

At Dexter's Lab, Buttercup, Eddy, Bloo, Ben, Ed, Dexter, Double D, Courage, and Bubbles met to see Blossom and Dexter.

"Right..." Blossom saw they were all there, before she moved on, she opened a drawer and clicked her bow back into place, feeling odd without it. 

"Okay, Blossom, we're here," Buttercup said. "What's the plan."

"It's far more terrible than you can imagine," Blossom explained gravely. "The robots are not planning to simply take over the world, but to wipe out mankind."

"Luckily we're not humans, Courage." Bloo smirked, nudging Courage, looking very smug.

"They are enslaving humans right now, worldwide," Blossom continued. "They take them into abandoned factories and cut their brains and put them into metal bodies. They turn off the emotions, they call it, the next step of evolution of cyber mankind. We cannot fight against them with brute power. They are too many. However, they control everything from here, the town, their tower... To make our attack successful, we must split up and strike on different fronts. Here's the plan," she turned to certain people at a time. "Bubbles! You and Ben attack the old tin factory at the edge of the city. That's their main transforming facility."

"Yes, ma'am!" Bubbles piped up.

"The factories are connected to each other everywhere by a sub-wave system. Before you destroy the building, hack in and shut down every one of 'em," Blossom commanded, then turned to her other sister. "Buttercup! You and Dexter will try to stop 'em on the streets."

"And what are you going to do?" Buttercup asked.

"I'm gonna have a little chat with their boss." Blossom smirked.

"Blossom, how can we be at your service?" Double D asked, referring to himself, Ed, and Eddy.

"Umm... Just hide," Blossom shrugged. "So we'll know you're safe. Now everybody knows their duty. Let's kick some... Ro-butts!"

Buttercup turned to the boy genius. "And how can you help me, Dexter?"

"I was expecting that question," Dexter smirked, then showed his prized robot he often used on important missions and battles. "Behold, the Dex-Bot!"

South from the City, Ben and Bubbles came from the bushes. They gasped as they saw the factory with figures going into it. 

"I say we strike 'em right now." Ben growled.

"No, there's too many," Bubbles looked at him. "We gotta find another way to get in. Double D always tells me to use my brain first. Hmm..." she looked over and her mind clicked. "HA! I got it! Follow me, Ben!"

"Okay." Ben nodded.

Downtown, the robots were moving the people as there was still chaos. The people being told to move and the orders of 'assimilate'. However, Buttercup and Dex-Bot came right down then, ready to fight. The robots tried to face them, but the two were even greater opponents. A few miles away, the US Robotics Headquarters was where Blossom went, not afraid to beat any robots on her way. She beat a few before she came to face Robotboy, the master.

"Blossom, what an unpleasant surprise." Robotboy smirked.

"I'm here to talk with the chief of this waste disposal." Blossom retorted.

"It's your lucky day, cuz I'm here."

"Cut it out! You know what I'm talkin' about."

"All right, Robotboy, she deserves her last wish." a turned over robot said, but the chair spinned and he was revealed to be the kind and helpful robot at the start of this adventure: Larry 3000. "It's nice to finally meet you eye-to-eye, Blossom."

"Oh, the pleasure is all mine." Blossom didn't seem too surprised.

"Say, what do you think about my brilliant plan?"

"Splendid, but not good enough."

"Oh, no, see, you've ruined everything I wanted to say," Larry frowned, but then grinned again. "By the way, you can't do anything. It's too late for you three girls to stop me."

"You see, Larry, this is the part where you're wrong," Blossom smirked. "It's not three little girls, it's them and their friends."

"Oh, please, you and a couple of pathetic kids," Larry taunted. "Not a very invincible gang. I think our conversation is at it's end, Robotboy?"

"Yes, Master," Robotboy looked evil. "We'll finish this Blossom once and for all." he then transformed again, ready to fight with Blossom and get rid of her while Larry would watch.

Meanwhile with the Eds...

"We have to help them somehow." Double D looked very nervous.

"Calm down, Edd," Eddy folded his arms. "They said hide."

"They are risking their lives out there! The least we can do is the same."

"Okay, Sockhead, aren't you forgetting something like..." Eddy asked calmly, then yelled in his face. "WE DON'T HAVE SUPERPOWERS!"

"I think you got a point this time, Eddy."

"If we had high-tech super gadgets like Batman, we'd be the Bat Eds." Ed smiled, putting his hands on his hips.

"Earth to Ed, come in, please." Eddy mumbled.

"Actually made a point with what he said," the Professor smiled. "May I help?"

Meanwhile, Ben and Bubbles were joining Adam, Lazlo, Billy, Mac, Otto, Chicken, and Little Suzy as the robots forced them to move. 

"Are you sure this will work?" Ben asked nervously.

"Trust me." Bubbles told him, determined it would work.

Ben and Bubbles went in as the robots were doing as Blossom said they were. It looked like the next victims were Hector con Carne with his bear body, a purple Russian circus bear known as Boskov. 

"Hey, what do you want from me!?" Hector snapped.

The machines grabbed his brain jar and put it on a robot body. It was now fused with a robot head and was going to be a robot now. 

"You know, this ain't as bad as it seems..." Hector as a robot shrugged.

"Did you see that?" Bubbles asked Ben in a hushed tone. "This is horrible! Are you ready?"

Ben switched his Omnitrix, then smiled down to her. "Ready."

"Attack!" Bubbles called as she flew off.

Ben hit his device, turning himself into Diamondhead, ready to help. He was easy to beat against the robots to help Bubbles. 

"Ben, get the others out safely!" Bubbles warned him as she fought.

"Workin' on it!" Diamondhead called as he grabbed more robots. He hit the ground, making a glacier spiked diamond path. "Stick to the diamond wall!" he told the innocent kids.

The others ran as quickly as they could, but Otto was still there.

"Otto!" Bubbles called to him, she flew to him, then carried him. "You must help me! These factories are working worldwide. Blossom said they are connected to each other by some kind of sub...Marine system. We must shut them down, can you do this?"

Otto blinked. "Sure."

"I'll cover you til." Bubbles looked protective and ready to fight. She and Diamondhead got ready for action.

Dexbot and Buttercup kept fighting the best they could.

"There's too many!" Buttercup groaned.

"Hang on, Buttercup!" a voice called and it was shown to be Raimundo storming down to the rescue.

"RAI!" Buttercup was so glad to see him.

"You know, I've been thinking," Raimundo smiled as he took her hands. "You were totally right. I miss action."

"Oh, Rai, all I can say now is, let's kick their butts." Buttercup smiled as she knocked two robot heads against each other.

Now that Raimundo was back, Buttercup, him, and Dex-Bot could get rid of the evil robots.

Blossom kept fighting Robotboy, even using her laser vision. He had a million of energy blast cannons to shoot her down with. It was too much for her. If she made one wrong move, she could be shot.


	8. Chapter 8

Luckily, Blossom had a plan. The robot and Powerpuff Girl kept chasing each other. Blossom dodged every blast thankfully and wasn't hit at all. When Robotboy kept flying, Blossom got onto his back, opened the battery back and took out the batteries. Once she did, the robot fell into the building in front of Larry and dropped down and could no longer do anything.

Meanwhile, Otto was able to get the shut down to be 100% successful.

"I'm ready, Bubbles!" Otto told her.

"Good, I'll take you out immediately!" Bubbles tried to rip the robot she was working on apart. "Ben, blow up this place!"

"Right!" Diamondhead nodded, then set out his diamonds to blast down the robots once and for all. He did, then he got the building to blow up as Bubbles took Otto out to safety. 

"BEN!" Bubbles gasped. "Oh, no."

The building was burning down. However, Diamondhead had survived and came out okay. 

"Ben, you survived!" Bubbles was happy now.

"Of course, I'm made of diamond," Diamondhead smiled to her. "Now, let's find the others." They had won.

Dex-Bot shot rockets, Buttercup beat, and Raimundo slashed against their robot enemies. The fight was still going on downtown. 

"Can't hold 'em anymore!" Buttercup grunted.

"We need help!" Raimundo cried.

However, there were instant fire blasts. Buttercup saw a familiar face, it was a robotic Powerpuff Girl with silver skin, a red dress with crimson red hair in pigtails with a blue hair bow and glowing yellow eyes. 

"The Dynamo?" Buttercup was shocked. "How?"

The robot removed its face to show the controllers, revealing to be the Eds.

"Hi!" Ed waved.

"Eds, I shoulda known," Buttercup smirked. "Now, let's finish 'em."

The battle went on and now they had a giant helping hand. Robot against many robots. It now seemed easier to defeat these robots with the help of the Eds with Dynamo. 

Meanwhile, with Blossom and Larry...

"It's over, Larry," Blossom sneered at the robot. "You're not a battle robot. There's only one question left: Why?"

"WHY!?" Larry exclaimed. "Oh, Blossom, I thought you were smarter than that. We were created for this purpose! The whole company is based on that!"

Blossom blinked, then looked back as she noticed the slogans of the factory. Mostly 'for a better future'. 

"For a better future... For mankind..." Larry sounded eerie now. "I have checked many simulations, they are all the same... Destruction and extinction. Humanity destroys itself. This isn't a better future, is it? So, I asked myself, as part of my programming, the answer is aggression, emotions, diversity. In a better future, everybody is the same... Robotic. No emotions, no differences, no reason for wars. Furthermore, the human body is weak, vulnerable... Its time is limited, thus the mind is limited. It cannot exploit its potential because the human body is mortal. In cyber bodies, the mind is immortal. This way, my mission to erase the boundaries between today and a better future! You know I'm right, Blossom, don't deny it."

"You see the future in a very pessimistic way," Blossom frowned. "I don't you're not right, but this is why we are here. All the superheroes. To protect men from each other. To protect the peace."

"That is not simple!" Larry snapped. "You are different and know exactly, people don't like different. You'll see. Besides, I have a hidden nuclear warhead in the building and it's counting."

"You can't, there are millions of innocent people in the city."

"Who cares for one city? I'll make humans see how dangerous they are. I've already killed Moshimo."

"Larry, look, while I was investigating, I discovered that you are under control. Someone put a chip in you, like Robotboy, this is not you. Just listen to me."

"Nonsense."

"I'm sorry, Larry, but you leave me no choice," Blossom said, then grabbed an electric wire, zapping Larry instantly to knock him out. "Where is the bomb? Who put the chip into you? Who did this? Please, Larry, just remember something. Larry!"

"June 23rd, 2016..." Larry managed to utter out.

Blossom saw the bomb as it counted down with 2:58. She quickly went to Robotboy and put new batteries and a new chip inside of him. 

"What happened?" Robotboy asked calmly. "Where am I?"

"Robotboy, listen to me!" Blossom exclaimed. "There's a nuclear warhead hidden in this building. You must help me find it, we have two minutes and counting."

"Okay." Robotboy agreed.

The two then flew off outside of the building to find this warhead. 

Robotboy found it with his X-Ray vision with the target locked. "It's on the 56th floor, close to the elevator shaft."

"Good job." Blossom approved.

The warhead was on its way to destroy the city.

"Do you know how to stop it?" Blossom asked.

"No..." Robotboy said, then looked serious. "We haven't got much time to figure it out. There's only one way." he zipped away and grabbed the warhead with Blossom far away as he then zipped high up into the air and suddenly, there was a huge explosion.

This explosion caught everyone's attention. It looked like fiery fireworks and the city was saved. But the cost was fatal.

"Thank you, Robotboy," Blossom whispered, then zipped down, finding Bubbles and Buttercup. "Hello, Girls, I see you'reall here. Have you stopped the robots."

"Done." Buttercup smirked.

"And are the factories finished?"

"Done." Bubbles confirmed.

"And you? Are you done with Robotboy? Was that the explosion?" Buttercup asked.

"Yes... We can say that," Blossom lowered her head. "H-He blew up... When he was saving us. But he wasn't the mastermind, just a puppet... Like... Others."

"Then who was?"

"I don't know. Honestly... I don't know. But I have a feeling we'll see it again soon."

"So, we won?" Bubbles asked. "We beat them?"

"For now." 

A few days later, the Mayor had a meeting.

"Greetings to the citizens of Megaville!" the Mayor started. "We are gathered here today to thank for our heroes, the Powerpuff Girls. They saved our world, and our city, however, they made more damage than the robots. On behalf of the people of Megaville, please accept this key of the city," he handed a key to Blossom. 

"This wasn't necessary, but thank you for this wonderful gift Mayor, again..." Blossom smiled. "But this time, the gratitude is not only for us. It is for everybody who helped us by risking their lives. Our friends and others all over the world."

The town was being rebuilt and Blossom smiled as she saw the people thanking her and her sisters for their heroism.

"Blossom," Susan called, standing with Mary. "Congratulations!"

"Susan, Mary!" Blossom smiled at them. "How are you?"

"Everything's okay, thanks." Mary smiled.

"We were asked to direct the US Robotics," Susan explained. "And someone else is here to say thank you."

By surprise, Robotboy was there. "Hello!"

Bubbles looked worried, Blossom was shocked, and Buttercup looked angry. 

"No, don't hurt him, he's okay, he's good now!" Susan stopped them. "We fixed him!"

Robotboy looked sad. "Sorry for being bad."

"Let us explain," Mary stated. "As Blossom also mentioned, there were chips in some robots, those were controlled by remote. We found one in Larry too."

"Unfortunately, we couldn't find the source," Susan added. "It was hidden so perfectly that none of our trackers could locate it."

"I have the chip that was in Robotboy." Blossom extended her hand.

"May I have a look at it?" Dexter asked.

"Sure."

Dexter took out a magnifying glass to closely observe this chip. "This is exactly the same type of chip I found earlier in the Blossom Bot. It is highly advanced. Even I couldn't find the source of the signal. Whoever made this must be almost as genius as me."

"Anyway, Robotboy is 'cured', he's functioning perfectly now." Susan smiled.

"Thank you, Blossom," Robotboy smiled as well. "I'll help you serve and protect."

"Thank you," Blossom replied. "I'm sorry, Eds, I have underestimated you. However, there are some questions left unanswered, but not for long. There may come other plagues like this robot revolution. Even bigger than this. Can I count on you guys?" she looked back, then realized there was also Bloo, Courage, Raimundo, Ben, Dexter, and Otto. She smiled as she was now satisifed with that as a yes.

So once again, the day is saved, thanks to the Powerpuff Girls and their new friends. 

The End


End file.
